Your Guardian Angel
by JackQuake
Summary: AU: Natsu Dragneel is a timid shy boy, the lone heir of Dragneel Corporations. Lucy Heartfilia is a rebel, listening to no one but her boyfriend Sting, the heir of Eucliffe Corporations. When Sting devices a plan to take down Dragneel Corporations which involves Lucy becoming Natsu's girlfriend, will she succeed? And was falling in love ever part of the plan?
1. A Preview

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail. That privilege goes to Hiro Mashima. **

**This is a scene from later on in the story. This sort of like a trailer, I just want to see the responses to it. Don't worry this'll all make sense later on. The story begins in the next chapter. **

**Also, the personality of this Natsu is based more off the Edolas Natsu rather than the Earthland Natsu. He might be a bit OOC at times, but the basis of his personality still revolve around Natsu Dragion with a splash of Dragneel. **

_To Lucy,_

_I have no idea how to start this. I've spent hours crumpling up paper after paper, frustrated with myself. Finally I decided to settle with this. I want to tell you something. I love you, Lucy Heartfilia. I love everything about you. Your radiant smile, your beautiful eyes, your nervous stuttering, your blushes, honestly I could go on and on. Even at your darkest moments, even when you had betrayed me and left me, I loved you Lucy. I love you more than I should, more than I can ever explain in words. You know how they say to the world you may be one person, but to one person, you can be the world? Well, you're my entire world Lucy. Look at what you did to me Lucy. Now I'm sprouting cheesy romantic lines. I guess love can do that to a person._

_If you're reading this Lucy, then please don't be mad. Please don't blame yourself. I know you're going to think that it's your fault, but it's not. Remember, it was my choice to make and mine alone. You should know by now that never, ever will I let you fall. I'm your guardian angel remember? No matter where you are, I will always come and save you. No matter how long it might take me. That's just what I've done Luce. I saved you. When no one else could, I saved you. And knowing that, you should know that I had no regret in making this decision. It was mine to make and mine alone. _

_I'm sorry Lucy. I know I promised that I would never leave your side, but it seems like fate wouldn't let us be together. I'm sorry, Luce, if I had ever done anything to anger you. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you sooner. I'm sorry for all the times where I've messed up. I'm sorry I couldn't stay Lucy. I'm sorry. _

_Lucy, after you read this letter, please try to get over me. Know that wherever you are, I will always protect you. Know that I will always be with you. Please Luce, everything is going to be okay. When I had told you that I gave you my heart, I wasn't joking. I am, and will always be right by your side. So please, live on my dear Lucy. Don't you dare drown yourself again Lucy. I didn't save you to make you fall into the darkness all over again. Please Lucy, live on. If not for yourself, then for me. _

_Everything just happened so quickly Luce. One second, you were in my arms, and the other you ended up over here. There was too little time Luce. I couldn't warn you and this was the only way to save you. So I made a sacrifice. Be very careful to who you give your heart to next time. Because it's my heart that's beating your chest. I love you Lucy. Remember that. Even if we couldn't get together in this lifetime, I will find you again. And just like this time, I'll make you mine again. Take care of your heart Lucy. Cause it's ours to share._

_ Natsu Dragneel_

On the bottom right hand corner Natsu messily wrote his name as he placed the letter on the bedside. He let two tears stream down his cheeks and hit the paper as he let out a sad smile. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes, determined not to cry. He had promised himself that he wouldn't break down. He looked over at the sleeping blond on the hospital bed. _She looks so peaceful_, he thought. He smiled, trying to enjoy his last moments with her but tears started to from again, threatening to fall much more violently then before. Natsu bit his lip, trying to contain his emotions. Why couldn't she see that she was killing him? Why? No matter what she did, he always came running back to her. Always. He had truly loved her like nothing else in his entire life. Natsu knew that she loved him. He knew it from the bottom of his soul that she loved him almost as much as he loved her. So why? Why did it have to end up this way? Why? WHY?

He needed to kiss her. Natsu needed to kiss her, just for the last time. Just this last time. His lips trembled slightly as he began to lean towards Lucy. _I will not cry. I will not cry_. Repeating it like a mantra, he placed his lips against hers, drinking in her taste for the last time. Memories came flooding back as he closed his eyes. He remembered the first time they kissed, the first time they confessed, and the first time he told her that he loved her. He envisioned her staring back at him with a warm smile, with her chocolate brown eyes piercing his. He envisioned her leaning close to tell him the words he had so desperately wanted to hear for so long now. He envisioned her whispering in his ear with the stars twinkling in the background,

"I love you, Natsu."

Suddenly, something inside of him broke. He had been holding on for far too long. He had tried. He had tried so hard to become strong but he just couldn't handle it anymore. Tears started streaming down his face and onto her lips. He lay there quietly sobbing as he held her hand, lips still glued onto hers. He gently pulled away and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I know I couldn't make you mine this lifetime, but I swear to you Lucy Heartfilia that in the next lifetime you will become mine. Even if I have to travel to the ends of the earth, you will be mine. I swear to you that not even death will keep us apart." He gave a weak smile as he wiped the tears from his face and looked lovingly at her. "After all, I am your guardian angel." He whispered as he tore his gaze from her face, knowing that if he looked at her know, he would again break down. He couldn't allow that. He had to be the strong one, always looking out for her. Trying to contain a sob, he got up from the bed trying to steady himself. She never did say it in the end. She never did say that she loved him.

"Are you ready Natsu?" The doctor asked, poking his head inside the door. Natsu took a deep sigh and strode over.

"Yes doctor. Let's begin."

**Hope You Guys Liked It! Review Like and Fav Please! Really Makes my day. Constructive criticism is always appreciated! Anything i need to improve, don't hesitate to let me know. **

**As for my Other Story New Memories, I'm sorry i couldn't update guys but exams have really taken a toll from me. Expect a new chapter around the corner though! **


	2. His Dream

**Hello folks! Sorry for the Late Update, Had A Lot of things to do. **

**Hiro Mashima Owns Fairy Tail Not Me.**

Darkness. That's the first thing he noticed. It surrounded him completely, engulfing him, strangling him. It drowned his senses. He couldn't tell where he was, he couldn't tell how he got there. It was the only thing he noticed for a while. And after darkness, pain. Pain like he didn't know existed coursed through his veins. Pain overrode his senses and it was the only thing he could feel for a while. Slowly, the pain faded away and his senses gradually came back to him. He was lying down on the pavement. Glass shards littered the ground near him. He could feel the cold, merciless wind beat against his skin. He still couldn't see. He tried to open his eyes but his never in his life had his eyes been so heavy before. His eyelids refused to listen as he silently willed them to open. He tried to raise his arms to try to help but as he moved his right arm, searing hot pain ran through his body. He screamed, and tears started to fall from his closed eyes. After the wave of pain had lessened, he willed his eyes to open again. Slowly and heavily, his eyelids forced open, revealing the most terrifying scene Natsu Dragneel had ever seen in his life.

He was lying down in a pool of blood, his face kissing the pavement. He saw his car demolished in the corner of his eyes. Bright lights shone down on him and he flinched, hurt by the sudden intrusion of light. He slowly turned his head, trying to get a better view of what was going on. He gasped as the slow movement caused a fresh wave of pain run through his body. He bit his lip, trying to contain the scream that was edging at the back of his throat. He exhaled slowly, controlling himself. He took a deep breath and a metallic, musky scent filled his nostrils. He gasped in shock as he recognized the scent. Blood. His eyes widened in realization. Pools of blood surrounded him as he lay on the ground, unsure of where the blood came from.

"N-n…Natsu?" A small voice spoke. Natsu's eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the voice speaking to him. His eyes frantically searched the site of destruction for the voice. "O-over here s-s…sweetie." Natsu flinched as the voice sounded dry and forced. He followed the voice as he finally found its source. His eyes widened in fear and surprise as the voice belonged his mother, Mavis Vermillion.

She was lying down on her side on the pavement with a pained smile plastered over her face. Her dirty blonde hair fell across her face as a thin trail of blood seeped from her forehead to her chin, dropping on the ground. Natsu moaned and tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. Her usually vibrant green eyes had turned hazy and lifeless as she tried desperately to hold onto her life. She tried again to give him a reassuring smile. "D-d…don't worry Natsu sweetie….ev-everything will be fine. Please…p-please don't cry." She flinched and Natsu, unable to contain himself any longer, broke down and started to cry, his sobs rocking his entire body. Natsu knew that his mother was lying; she was never a good liar. Natsu also knew that his mother was going to die. Because when he looked down towards the rest of her body, a metal rod had impaled her stomach.

* * *

"MOTHER!" Natsu screeched, rocketing forward from his bed, hand gripping the air. His face was covered in sweat and tears rolled down his cheeks. He was breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down. He clutched his covers, bringing them close to his face. He whimpered, trying to let go of the nightmare which he had witnessed. It never got easier on him. Every time he dreamed about the accident he would wake up screaming, tears rolling down his cheeks. Every time he would have to witness the pain of losing his mother. He sobbed quietly as he tried to forget about his nightmare. He missed his mother so much. Natsu knew that she was never going to come back. She had died in his arms after all. But… just once more he wanted to feel her embrace. Just once more he wanted her to call him her sweetie. Just…just once more. He gripped his covers harder as the tears started to fall freely from his face. In the end, what could he do? All he longed for was a mother's touch.

"Natsu! Get up! You have to go to school!" Makarov's voice reached him from downstairs, breaking him from his trance. He sniffed and wiped the tears from his face. Slowly, he let go of his covers and took a deep sigh as his breath quivered slightly. He got up from his bed and headed towards the bathroom. _Time for school_,he thought _I can't let Makarov down. I- I have to top the class. I have to be the best. Or who else will take over father's business? I just can't let him down. I can't. I can't…_ He stopped in front of the mirror in the bathroom, eyeing himself. His wild pink hair was a mess, pointing in all directions. His bright onyx colored eyes had turned red and puffy from crying. He sniffed and turned on the faucet, splashing water on his face to try to refresh himself. He gasped as the cold water hit his face and left him breathless. Natsu gave a small grin and splashed his face again, fully re-energizing himself and pulling himself awake. Yes. He was ready now. Ready for school.

* * *

**Whats up guys?**

**Thanks sooo much reviews guys, it really makes my day! :)**

**Thanks for anyone who followed and favorited, it really means a lot to a new author :)**

**Keep an eye out for the next chapter, it's when Natsu finally starts school and Lucy's first apperance**

**As for this chapter, it was just a little backstory on Natsu to get you started.**

**Hope you liked it. **

**Review, Favorite, Follow please, it means a lot :)**

**Later,**

**JackQuake**


End file.
